Amor vs Ciúme
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: De dez em dez anos se realizava um encontro entre três planetas que mantinham estreitas ligações de amizade entre si: Terra, Lua e Estrela. Num deles, três crianças se conhecem e mais tarde, quando viram adultas, nasce entre elas dois sentimentos contraditórios: o amor e o ciúme. Qual deles acabará por vencer...?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! Cá estou eu com uma nova fic! ^^ **

**Como gosto de escrever coisas novas, aqui me aventuro pelo universo da Sailor Moon. É a história de um triângulo amoroso e espero que gostem! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo I – O Primeiro Encontro (Parte I)**_

Numa galáxia não muito distante, três pequenos planetas tinham estreitas ligações de amizade entre si: a Terra, a Lua e a Estrela. Cada um deles tinha um governante, uma pessoa que geria o seu respectivo planeta com bondade, sabedoria e justiça.

Para preservar a paz dentro da galáxia, esses mesmos governantes organizavam entre eles um encontro que se realizava de dez em dez anos. Por unanimidade, o planeta escolhido para acolher tal acontecimento havia sido o da Terra, uma vez que possuía belas e grandiosas paisagens, sendo que algumas favoreciam o romance.

Para Endymion (príncipe da Terra), Serena (princesa da Lua) e Seiya (príncipe da Estrela) o encontro que se avizinhava seria o primeiro deles e seguramente aquele que iria mudar as suas vidas por completo…

_**[…]**_

- Eles já chegaram? Eles já chegaram?

Uma criança de nove anos estava ansiosa pela chegada dos seus convidados. Tinha o cabelo negro do pai e os olhos azuis, brilhantes e vivos, da mãe.

- Calma filho. Eles ainda não chegaram. Mas chegarão em breve.

- Mal vejo a hora! Quero tanto conhecer os outros príncipes!

- E os vais conhecer, Endymion. Só que deves ter em conta que existem dois que são quatro anos mais novos do que tu.

O pequeno Endymion pôs um ar triste.

- Oh… Então vou ter de tomar conta deles, não é verdade?

A mãe começou-se a rir.

- Endymion. Tu não vais tomar conta deles. Vais mas é conviver com eles. O que é bastante diferente. Serás como um irmão mais velho. Juntamente com os outros dois: o Taiki e o Yaten.

Os olhos do menino brilharam.

- A sério?

- Sim.

Satisfeito com a resposta, virou a cabeça para a janela, olhando assim a paisagem por onde passava.

O encontro intergaláctico estava prestes a começar e, como bons anfitriões, a família real da Terra (o rei Mamoru, a rainha Setsuna e o príncipe Endymion) iam a caminho do local combinado numa bela carruagem de madeira puxada por cavalos brancos. E o local era nada mais, nada menos do que nos arredores da casa de campo que eles possuíam. Um espaço grande e verdejante, cheio de plantas e flores, essencialmente rosas, e onde ao longe se podia ouvir o som da água do rio a correr e da cascata a cair.

_«Me aguardem. Vou ser o melhor irmão mais velho que alguma vez tiveram!»_.

_**[…]**_

- Seiya! Vamos! Despacha-te!

- Sim, mãe! Já vou!

- O mesmo atrasado de sempre. – comentou um menino de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes.

- Cala-te, Yaten! – gritou o pequeno Seiya do quarto.

Kakyuu, uma mulher com cabelos e olhos da cor do fogo, era a soberana do planeta Estrela. Viúva e mãe de três filhos: Taiki de nove anos, Yaten de sete e Seiya de cinco. O primeiro era calmo, sereno e gostava muito de ler. O segundo era impulsivo e muito sincero. Já o mais novo, esse era um reguila e tanto! Só pensava em brincar e gostava de a chatear com os seus constantes atrasos.

- Se não vieres neste mesmo instante, esquece o encontro, meu menino!

- Não, mãe! – gritou o menino desesperado. Passado um bocado já estava a descer as escadas do palácio – Vês, mãe? Já estou pronto!

- Que bom.- respondeu de forma seca – Estamos todos?

- Sim, mãe. – respondeu prontamente o filho mais velho.

- Obrigada, Taiki. Então vamos andando meninos, pois já perdemos muito tempo.

- E adivinhem de quem é a culpa…?

- Cala-te, Yaten! – exclamou, Seiya, irritado com a implicância do irmão.

Kakyuu suspirou cansada.

- Vocês os dois deviam era mas é parar de implicarem um com o outro, darem-me a mão e irmos embora o mais rápido possível.

E, sem mais confusões, os quatro foram-se embora rumo ao planeta Terra.

_**[…]**_

- Mamã.

- Sim, querida?

- Os príncipes vão gostar de mim?

- Oh, querida. Não sejas tolinha. – acariciou-lhe carinhosamente a face direita com a mão – Quem é que não gostaria de uma menina linda e amorosa como tu?

- Sei, mas… Eu sou menina e…eles meninos…

- Mais uma razão para vocês se darem todos bem. Como menina que és, terás a total atenção de quatro príncipes que de tudo farão para que te sintas bem.

A menina sorriu.

- Que bom! – as duas caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo campo verdejante, sendo que cada uma tinha uma sombrinha na mão. – Falta muito para chegarmos?

- Estamos quase. No entanto, enquanto não chegamos, aprecia esta bela paisagem que se encontra a nosso redor. Verás que este planeta é tão bonito quanto o nosso.

A menina assentiu com um sorriso, passando então a seguir o conselho da mãe com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

_**[…] **_

- Agora é só esperar pelos nossos convidados.

A família real terrena havia acabado de terminar de arrumar as coisas para receber os seus ilustres convidados e amigos.

Para tal ocasião cada um deles usava roupas um pouco mais informais. O rei uma camisa branca e umas calças cinzentas de cetim, a rainha um longo vestido bege de alças e corte reto, e o príncipe uma t-shirt desportiva branca e uns corsários pretos. Contudo, todos tinham sandálias, leves e confortáveis, nos pés.

- Querido. Olha! – apontou para uma determinada direcção – São a rainha Serenity e a sua filha!

- Sim, querida. São elas. – confirmou o rei assim que as avistou. – As damas da Lua.

O pequeno também se virou para ver de quem se tratavam. Estava curioso por saber como eram as tais "damas" da Lua que o pai e a mãe tinham mencionado ainda há pouco.

Eram duas pessoas. Uma mulher e uma menina. As duas eram muito parecidas. Tinham um estranho penteado, olhos azuis, usavam ambas um vestido branco e cada uma tinha uma sombrinha na mão. A única diferença era o cabelo. O da mais velha era cinzento, quase prateado, e o da pequena loiro, quase dourado.

- Rei Mamoru. Rainha Setsuna. É um prazer voltar a vê-los.

- O prazer é todo nosso, rainha Serenity.

Enquanto os adultos se cumprimentavam após dez anos sem se verem, as crianças olhavam uma para a outra. Apesar de se sentir um pouco intimidada por ele, a menina deu-lhe um sorriso tímido, o qual deixou o príncipe terráqueo com o coração a bater ligeiramente mais rápido.

- Oh! Este é que é o vosso filho? – perguntou a rainha da Lua, assim que viu Endymion – Está tão crescido! Creio que no futuro será tão belo e charmoso como o pai.

- Se tu o dizes… - respondeu o rei meio envergonhado.

- Endymion. Querido. Deixa-me te apresentar as nossas convidadas do planeta da Lua. A rainha Serenity e a princesa Serena.

O menino, consciente do seu papel de anfitrião, endireitou-se e, pegando na mão esquerda da rainha, depositou nas costas desta um beijo suave.

- Prazer. Chamo-me Endymion e devo dizer-lhe que é uma honra, para mim, estar na companhia de tão distinta senhora.

- Oh! O prazer é todo meu! – Serenity ficou toda deleitada com tal gesto – Vocês, meus caros amigos, educaram bem o vosso menino. É um _gentleman_!

Mamoru e Setsuna sorriram um para o outro. Se havia alguém de quem se orgulhavam, esse alguém era o filho de ambos.

- Princesa Serena. Chamo-me Endymion e sou o príncipe deste belo planeta. E, esta tarde, serei o irmão mais velho que nunca tiveste. – nesse momento ele se ajoelhou, o que a deixou surpresa, beijou-lhe as costas da mão e depois sorriu.

Um ligeiro rubor apareceu nas belas faces da menina. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha feito algo assim. Devia ser um costume terráqueo. No entanto…sabia que podia confiar nele. Se antes estava nervosa e sentia-se um bocado intimidada, agora a história era bem diferente. Aquele sorriso dele foi capaz de a acalmar.

- Prazer. – fez uma vénia e depois também sorriu – Amigos?

Endymion olhava-a com ar abobadado.

- Sim…

Mamoru resolveu intervir.

- Endymion. Enquanto a família real do planeta da Estrela não chega, porque é que não vais dar uma volta por aqui com a princesa Serena? Tenho a certeza de que ela gostará deste sítio magnífico.

- Queres vir, Serena? – perguntou mais animado. Gostara da proposta. – Conheço este sítio como a palma da minha mão. Levar-te-ei a ver as coisas mais bonitas e interessantes, vais ver!

Serena olhou receosa para a mãe.

- Posso ir, mamã?

- Claro, querida. Vai e diverte-te!

Serena deu um largo sorriso.

- Oba!

Sendo assim, enquanto os pais se sentavam na toalha de picnic que estava estendida sobre a relva, os dois príncipes correram a explorar de mãos dadas aquele esplendoroso lugar.

* * *

**O que acharam? Isto ainda é o início, mas espero que vos tenha motivado a acompanhá-la. :) **

**Bjs e até ao próximo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi! Aqui está a continuação! Espero que gostem! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo II - O Primeiro Encontro (Parte II)**_

A rainha Kakyuu e os seus três filhos acabavam de chegar. A rainha usava um longo vestido laranja-avermelhado que ia até aos pés, sendo que os sapatos rasos eram da mesma cor; e tinha o longo cabelo castanho claro preso e entrançado atrás da cabeça, sendo que dois fios de cabelo estavam soltos, ladeando-lhe assim o seu belo rosto. Quanto aos meninos, estes iam vestidos mais ou menos da mesma maneira: casaco, camisa branca de manga curta e calções. O que os distinguia era a cor do casaco e dos calções. Taiki tinha o castanho, Yaten o azul e Seiya o vermelho.

O rei Mamoru e as rainhas presentes, como era de se esperar, levantaram-se de onde estavam e foram cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

- Deixe-me apresentar-vos os meus três filhos. – começou por dizer a rainha do planeta Estrela após os cordiais cumprimentos que fizera com as outras suas majestades. – Taiki.

- Prazer. – disse o menino ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma vénia.

- Yaten.

- Prazer! – exclamou ao fazer uma vénia diferente do irmão, pois estava a imitar a das meninas, o que resultou num olhar mortífero de sua mãe dirigido a ele, daí ele rectificar a sua postura automaticamente – Prazer.

- E este é o Seiya. Que, como costumo dizer, é o reguila da família.

Os outros soberanos riram-se divertidos.

- Pode ser reguila – a rainha Serenity aproximou-se então do mais novo com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios – mas é amoroso.

- Obrigada! – respondeu satisfeito, Seiya.

Gostara daquela senhora. Para além de linda era muito simpática e tinha uma aura que transmitia-lhe de certa forma confiança.

- E os vossos filhos? – questionou a rainha Kakyuu, ao ver que não existiam mais crianças ao redor deles para além dos seus meninos.

- Não se preocupe. – tranquilizou a rainha Setsuna – Eles foram dar um pequeno passeio pelas redondezas e não tardarão a chegar. – nesse momento, ao longe, começou-se a ouvir umas pequenas risadas infantis – Vê? Pelos vistos já estão aí!

O som das risadas foi-se tornando mais forte à medida que as duas crianças se aproximavam, aparecendo depois por detrás de um pequeno arbusto.

- Gostaste daquela flor? – perguntou Endymion, curioso.

- Sim. Era muito linda. Nós na Lua temos muitas flores, mas nenhuma é como aquela.

- Então está decidido! – sorriu de forma marota – Antes que te vás embora, vou buscar-te uma dessas flores e dou-ta, combinado?

Os olhos de Serena brilharam de esperança e alegria.

- A sério?

- Sim!

- Obrigada, Endymion!

Contente, a pequena abraçou-o, o que deixou o príncipe sem palavras. Mas, quando viu que estavam a ser observados, tratou de virar o rosto, escondendo-o assim, já que se encontrava um tanto rosado.

- Oh! Que amorosos! – exclamou a rainha Serenity – Já se estão a dar tão bem!

A rainha Kakyuu concordou com a cabeça e depois virou-se para os seus meninos.

- Estão a ver meninos. Se todos vocês se dessem assim tão bem, já me dava por satisfeita.

Seiya deu um passo à frente, ficando de frente para a mãe.

- Quem são eles?

- São a princesa do reino da Lua e o príncipe deste planeta.

- Serena e Endymion. – interveio a rainha Serenity – É assim que eles se chamam. Serena! – chamou a filha, que virou a carinha na sua direcção – Anda aqui ter comigo, querida! Os outros convidados já chegaram!

- Vamos!

Serena agarrou com a mão esquerda a mão direita de Endymion, puxando-o consigo até onde os pais se encontravam.

A rainha Kakyuu assim que os viu de perto, ficou espantada. Eles eram a cara chapada dos seus respectivos pais.

- Mamã! Mamã! – exclamou, Serena, querendo a atenção da mãe - O Endymion mostrou-me lugares muito bonitos. Ele disse que antes de me ir embora me daria uma das flores bonitas que vi.

- A sério? – sorriu – Que bom!

Endymion olhou para os outros convidados e passou a cumprimentá-los.

- Olá. Chamo-me Endymion e sou o príncipe da Terra. – pegou na mão da rainha Kakyuu e depositou nela um beijo – Prazer.

A rainha do planeta Estrela sorriu perante tal atitude.

- Que cavalheiro! – virou-se para os filhos – Meninos. Aprendam com ele.

Yaten fez logo uma careta, fazendo com que os irmãos se rissem.

- Eu sou o Taiki, - disse o mais velho refeito do riso.

- Eu o Yaten.

- E eu sou o Seiya.

- Taiki, Yaten, Seiya… Que nomes mais estranhos. – murmurou Endymion.

- Não são nada, Endymion. Eu gostei! – aproximou-se alegre dos três irmãos – Eu sou a Serena. Vamos ser amigos?

Os três olhavam-se entre si. Enquanto os mais velhos encolhiam os ombros, mostrando que não se importavam de ser amigos dela, Seiya tinha o olhar fixo nela. Era tão parecida com a senhora simpática. E tinha um sorriso lindo como o dela. Com certeza deviam ser mãe e filha.

- Sim! – respondeu por fim o mais novo todo alegre.

A menina não podia estar mais feliz. Apesar do seu receio inicial, finalmente estava a ganhar novos amigos e de uma forma bem mais rápida daquela que pensara.

_**[…]**_

O picnic decorria lindamente. Os reis dos três planetas conversavam de forma animada entre eles, enquanto as suas respectivas crianças, à excepção do Yaten, estavam à parte daquela conversa. Mas isso não queria dizer que de vez em quando eles viessem até à toalha petiscar qualquer coisa.

Taiki lia um livro a um canto afastado dos adultos. Era um leitor compulsivo. Yaten estava ao lado da mãe, uma vez que gostava de ouvir as conversas dos adultos. E Endymion, Serena e Seiya brincavam. Como Seiya e Serena tinham a mesma idade, eles davam-se às mil maravilhas. No entanto, as brincadeiras que começaram a fazer começaram a não agradar lá muito o príncipe terráqueo. Uma vez que era mais velho, tinha outra mentalidade.

Aborrecido foi-se sentar ao lado do Taiki.

- Porque estás aqui e não com a tua nova amiga? – perguntou o outro rapaz, enquanto folheava uma página do livro.

- Porque ela arranjou uma nova companhia e parece que se está a divertir. – torceu um pouco a boca – Não gosto das brincadeiras deles.

- É normal. Afinal, pelo que sei, eles têm apenas 5 anos e tu 9.

Endymion encarou-o e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tens a certeza que és uma criança? Falas como se fosses um adulto.

Taiki riu-se e fechou o livro, passando também a encará-lo.

- É claro que sou uma criança. Nota-se a olhos vistos. Tenho a mesma idade que tu tens. O problema é que leio muito. Apenas isso.

- Ah…!

-Se quiseres, empresto-te este meu livro.

Endymion depois de ler o título do livro que ele lhe estendia recusou na hora.

- Pena. Vou até ali ter com a mamã e o Yaten. Até já!

- Até já…

Assim que ele se afastou, o príncipe terráqueo soltou um longo e profundo suspiro. O seu olhar encontrou as duas pequenas crianças que estavam a brincar não muito longe dali.

Serena.

Ela era tão alegre, tão bonita…como gostava dela.

Naquele momento, a mesma parara de correr. Pretendia fazer uma coroa de flores. Só se ria, uma vez que Seiya não parava de fazer palhaçadas. E, tal riso, fez com que ele se lembrasse da promessa. _«Isso! A Rosa! Tenho de ir lá buscá-la! Serena vai ficar tão contente, que logo esquece-se do Seiya!»_.

Determinado, seguiu a correr o caminho pelo qual viera na companhia dela anteriormente.

_**[…]**_

- Seiya! Seiya!

Seiya estava tão entretido a brincar que nem ligava para o chamamento de sua mãe. Yaten, vendo que esta estava prestes a ter um ataque de fúria, resolveu ele próprio ir buscá-lo. Deu-lhe um cascudo na cabeça assim que se aproximou dele.

- Au! – virou-se para ver quem o tinha batido – Yaten! – resmungou – Porque fizeste isso?

- Porque o mereceste! A mãe está a chamar-te há já alguns minutos! Está na hora de ir embora.

- Embora? – perguntou assustado.

- Claro! Ou pensaste que íamos ficar aqui o dia todo?

Seiya fez biquinho.

- Mas eu não quero…

Yaten rolou os olhos.

- Não queres? Também não quero muita coisa e estou aqui! – agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou-o até onde estava a mãe deles – Vamos!

- Não, Yaten! Yaten!

Seiya tentava-se libertar do agarre do irmão.

- Mãe. Aqui está ele.

- Obrigada querido. – o sorriso que tinha para Yaten desfez-se automaticamente assim que pousou a sua atenção no outro menino – Seiya. Que seja a última vez que te chame e não me respondes! Estamos entendidos?

O menino baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Sim, mãe…

- Agora despede-te das pessoas. Os teus irmãos já o fizeram.

- Tá bom. – dirigiu-se aos outros soberanos – Obrigado pelo convite. Gostei muito deste encontro.

- Nós também, querido. – respondeu a rainha Serenity a sorrir.

Entretanto, a rainha Setsuna começou a olhar para todos os lados. Parecia estar à procura de algo ou alguém.

- O que se passa, querida? – perguntou o seu marido.

- Onde está o Endymion? Não o vejo.

- Agora que falas nisso, já não o vejo há algum tempo.

- Oh! Isso é mau! – a rainha Serenity também começou a ficar preocupada – Serena! – chamou - Despede-te do Seiya e vamos! Temos de ir à procura do príncipe Endymion!

- Do Endymion? – preocupada pelo amigo, a menina foi a correr de onde estava até estar junto da mãe – Ele perdeu-se, mamã?

- Pelos vistos sim, querida. Pois não sabemos onde ele está.

Serena pôs um ar triste, mas tratou logo de sorrir, pois tinha de se despedir do seu amiguinho.

- Adeus, Seiya. Espero te ver no próximo encontro. Adorei o dia de hoje!

Perante aquele sorriso lindo, Seiya abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na cara, deixando-a corada.

- Eu também adorei! Até qualquer dia, Serena! – piscou-lhe o olho, meio trôpego, e foi ter com a família – Adeus!

Depois que ele e a sua família se foram embora, Serena ficou um pouco triste. Ficara tão amiga do Seiya e, por isso, era triste ter-se de despedir dele. Ainda por cima, Endymion estava desaparecido… _«Será que a culpa é minha?»_.

_**[…]**_

- Endymion! Endymion!

- Onde estás, Endymion?

- Mãe! Pai! Estou aqui!

O rei Mamoru e a rainha Setsuna, ao ouvirem a sua voz, ficaram aliviados. Ainda mais quando o avistaram ao longe a correr para ir ter com eles. Tinha a roupa um tanto desalinhada, alguns arranhões na cara e uma flor na mão.

- Filho!

Os dois pais abraçaram-no, quando chegou ao pé deles.

- Nunca saias do nosso lado sem a nossa autorização! – recriminou o rei – Deixaste-nos a todos preocupados! Até a rainha Serenity e a princesa Serena vieram connosco à tua procura!

- Serena? – foi então que ele a viu. Foi ter ao seu encontro. – Toma.

A pequena deu um largo sorriso assim que viu a flor que ele lhe estendia mesmo à frente do seu nariz.

- É a flor!

- Sim! – deu um sorriso de lado – Prometi que ta dava antes ires embora, não? E eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas.

Serena pegou na flor e levou-a ao nariz, cheirando-a.

- Obrigada.

Sem que ele estivesse à espera, ela fez narizinho com ele.

- É um costume nosso. – sussurrou a rainha da Lua aos reis terráqueos – Bom Serena, agora somos nós que temos de ir.

- Está bem, mamã. Olha! – amostrou-lhe a flor – É linda, não?

- Sim. – sorriu – Mas que tipo de flor é?

- Uma rosa. – respondeu o rei – É uma flor muito conhecida aqui na Terra. Existe o mais variado tipo de rosas. Cada um com uma cor diferente e o seu respectivo significado. Neste caso é uma rosa da cor vermelha, que significa amor.

- Estou a perceber. Mas em todo o caso é bonita. – virou-se para o príncipe – Obrigada, Endymion, pela rosa. Quando chegarmos ao nosso planeta, ela vai ser tratada como se fosse algo bastante valioso.

Endymion sorriu, apesar da sua cara ainda estar um pouco rosada. Ter o rosto da Serena muito próximo do dele, com o seu nariz roçando no dele, fizera com que ele ficasse assim.

- Adeus meus amigos. Espero voltar a vê-los daqui a dez anos. Enquanto isso não acontece, não se esqueçam de me mandarem notícias vossas.

- Pode deixar, Serenity.

Enquanto os mais velhos se despediam, os meninos também o faziam.

- Adeus, Endymion. Até ao próximo encontro.

- Adeus, Serena. – pegou-lhe na mão e depositou nela um beijo – Esperarei ansioso pelo dia em que nos voltaremos a ver.

A pequena sorriu de forma tímida e um pouco corada.

O encontro chegara finalmente ao fim. Havia sido um dia de grandes emoções para todos. Principalmente para os três príncipes: Endymion, Serena e Seiya. O que será que o destino lhes reserva na próxima vez que se encontrarem…?

* * *

**Pessoal. Como já deu para ver, este foi apenas o primeiro encontro. O próximo capítulos será o segundo e, como já estão mais velhos, tudo pode acontecer. ;) **

**Bjs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! ^^ Um novo capítulo, tal como o haviam pedido. Espero que gostem! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo III – O Reencontro (Parte I)**_

Dez anos se passaram. Endymion contava agora com 19 anos, e Serena e Seiya com 15. Os três nunca se haviam esquecido do seu primeiro encontro, tanto que agora mal viam a hora de se voltarem a ver de novo.

Como o rei Mamoru estava doente, Endymion, como herdeiro, substituíra-o no trono, mostrando governar tão bem o reino quanto o pai, o que deixou a mãe muito orgulhosa.

Serena, por seu lado, se havia tornado numa bela moça, bondosa, alegre e querida por todos. Mas, com quem gostava de passar momentos divertidos, era na companhia das suas guardiãs e amigas: Ami, Rei, Makoto e Minako.

Já Seiya, este mostrava-se ser um apaixonado pela vida. Vivia-a com intensidade. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Também era um tremendo aventureiro e, devido à sua beleza, a perdição de qualquer mulher do seu povo. No entanto, apesar dos seus _flirts_, apenas uma moça ocupava o seu pensamento naquele momento. A bela princesa da Lua. Perguntava-se muitas vezes do que era feito dela. Se estaria ainda mais bela do que já era… Mal podia esperar por revê-la no encontro intergaláctico.

_**[…]**_

- Filho. Eles não tardarão a chegar. Vais bem sem mim?

Setsuna estava preocupada pelo filho, uma vez que não podia ir com ele ao encontro. Tinha de estar naquele quarto, a tomar conta do marido que estava doente, deitado na cama.

- Sim, mãe. – aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Não te preocupes. – contornou a cama, pegou na mão do pai e beijou-a – Afinal tive o melhor professor.

Mamoru conseguiu soltar um sorriso.

- Então é melhor ires indo. – aconselhou a mãe – O anfitrião tem de ser sempre o primeiro a chegar.

- Sim, mãe. Mandar-lhes-ei então cumprimentos da vossa parte. Até já.

Depois do filho ter fechado a porta, Setsuna olhou para o marido e ambos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Estavam satisfeitos. Como o seu menino tinha crescido em dez anos. Não podiam estar mais orgulhosos dele.

_**[…]**_

A família real da Lua acabava de chegar ao planeta Terra, usando os seus típicos vestidos brancos. A rainha, apesar de ter mais idade, continuava a ser muito bela. Já a princesa, essa não podia estar mais do que feliz. Não tardaria a rever os seus dois amigos de infância: o Seiya e o Endymion. Uma pena foi as guardiãs não terem podido vir. Aquele encontro apenas se destinava à família real. No entanto, tinha a certeza de que iria ter muito o que compartilhar com elas mais tarde.

- Serena. Vamos. – chamou-a Serenity. Esta parecia estar meio distraída a admirar a paisagem que as rodeava. – Provavelmente o rei Endymion já deve estar à nossa espera.

- Rei? – Serena piscou os olhos duas vezes e depois seguiu a mãe, que já caminhava um pouco à frente – Endymion já é rei?

- Sim. O rei Mamoru está doente, daí que ele o tenha sucedido. Assumido os assuntos da família. Faz cinco meses que isso aconteceu.

- Uau! – sorriu – Fico feliz por ele. Deve ser giro ser rei de um planeta tão bonito quanto este.

- Sim. Mas com isso também vem muita responsabilidade. Um dia, quando fores rainha, vais saber o que estou a dizer.

_**[…]**_

Endymion ia a caminho do local do encontro, usando uma roupa diferente da que tinha anteriormente. Desta vez, em vez do traje oficial, usava uma camisa mais folgada de cor branca e umas bermudas pretas.

A determinada altura avistou um campo de rosas. Parou um bocado para as contemplar. Uma mistura de branco e vermelho que fascinava o olhar.

Lembrou-se, então, do dia em que dera uma rosa vermelha à amiga da Lua, e sorriu ao aproximar-se delas. _«Porque não levar uma de cada? Tenho a certeza de que ela irá gostar da surpresa!»._

_**[…]**_

- Mãe. É verdade que o Endymion é o rei deste planeta? – perguntou Taiki, assim que a nave deles havia aterrizado em segurança no planeta Terra.

- Sim. É verdade. E, até ao momento, não tenho nenhuma razão de queixa dele.

- 19 anos e já é rei? Eu é que não quero ir para a cova assim tão cedo!

Yaten rolou os olhos e depois levou a mão direita à testa.

- És tão idiota, Seiya! Ser rei não é ir para a cova, como tu dizes, e sim algo importante. Tanto te dá coisas boas, como más. Mas não te preocupes com isso maninho. Não vais ser rei tão cedo. Se é que chegarás a sê-lo.

- E porque não?

- Porque, segundo a linha de sucessão, o Taiki, como é o filho mais velho, é o primeiro a herdar tal cargo.

Kakyuu sorriu, enquanto todos saíam da nave.

- Fico contente por saberes algumas coisinhas sobre a sucessão, Yaten. Mas…falta-te só mais uma pequena coisinha nessa tua história.

- O quê?

- Existe um pequeno ponto, um com letras bem pequenas, nas leis do nosso planeta no que diz respeito à sucessão ao trono. É certo que o normal é o filho mais velho herdá-lo, no entanto, se achar que ele não é merecedor de tal cargo, segundo esse pequeno ponto que acabei de mencionar, posso escolher outro para me suceder. Neste caso, um de vocês.

Seiya começou a rir baixinho.

- Vês, Yaten? Afinal tens de estudar mais a fundo sobre esse assunto.

- Cala-te mas é, Seiya, antes que me enerve!

Enquanto isso, Taiki seguia o seu caminho, um pouco mais à frente dos outros, um tanto pensativo. _«Será que este cargo muda a personalidade de uma pessoa?»_.

_**[…]**_

Sentado na toalha de pic-nic, o mais jovem rei daquele belo planeta contemplava as duas rosas que tinha na mão direita. Aquelas que havia colhido anteriormente. E, foi nesse momento tão enternecedor que, ao longe, apareceram os seus primeiros convidados.

As damas da Lua.

A rainha Serenity estava tal e qual como se lembrava. Já Serena…assim que pousara os olhos nela, estes arregalaram-se um pouco. Ela estava ainda mais bela do que nunca. O seu cabelo mais comprido, a figura mais esbelta, e os olhos azuis mais vivazes e brilhantes. Ficou fascinado com tamanha beleza.

- Endymion. Ou devo dizer…Rei Endymion.

- Rainha Serenity. – pegou-lhe na mão direita e beijou-a – Está mais bela do que nunca. Como sempre.

Serenity ficou sem graça.

- Ai, Endymion! Que galanteador! Aposto que nenhuma mulher é capaz de resistir a esses teus encantos.

O próprio sorriu.

- Sim. Mas eu também não quero que seja qualquer uma. – então o seu olhar depositou-se sobre Serena, o que não passou despercebido à rainha da Lua – Serena.

A princesa sorriu timidamente um pouco corada.

- Olá, Endymion. Rei Endymion. – disse, enquanto fazia uma vénia.

- Não é necessário que me trates assim. Chama-me somente de Endymion. Como em crianças. – Serena acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, compreendendo o que lhe acabara de dizer. – Toma. Um presente de boas vindas.

Endymion estava a dar-lhe as rosas que havia colhido. Rosas essas que Serena olhava um tanto surpresa e admirada. Não estava à espera de uma coisa daquelas.

- Para mim?

- Sim. Espero que gostes.

- Se gostei? – o rosto dela iluminou-se assim que pegou nelas e as cheirou – Eu amei! Obrigada, Endymion!

_«Tal como me recordava. O sorriso dela continua a ser mágico.». _

Nesse momento, os outros convidados apareceram. A rainha Kakyuu à frente, seguida pelos três filhos, que vinham um pouco atrás. Não podia negar. Os três haviam crescido muito.

- Bom dia a todos! – cumprimentou Kakyuu – Serenity. – deu-lhe dois beijinhos – Endymion.

-Rainha Kakyuu. – beijou mão que esta mesma lhe estendia – É uma honra voltar a tê-la em nossa companhia.

A rainha da Estrela sorriu.

- Que bom. Fico contente por ouvir isso.

- Exibicionista. – murmurou Yaten, baixinho.

- Disseste alguma coisa, Yaten? – perguntou-lhe a mãe, ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançava um olhar mortífero.

- Não, mãe.

A sua cara se suavizou.

- Ainda bem.

- Olá, Endymion. Eu sou o Taiki.

O mais novo rei apertou-lhe a mão, cumprimentando-o.

- Sim. Eu sei. Continuas a ser o mesmo leitor compulsivo de antes?

- Ó se sim! – exclamou Yaten – A sorte dele é que esse seu lado intelectual atrai as miúdas. Embora ele não lhes liga nenhuma.

- Yaten. – sibilou entre dentes – Mete-te na tua vida.

Endymion achou aquilo engraçado. Era a primeira vez que via o Taiki envergonhado.

- E tu és o Seiya, não é verdade?

- Sim. Sou eu.

Os dois eram muito parecidos. Ambos tinham cabelo negro, sendo o de um mais comprido do que o outro, e olhos azuis. Podiam ser quase irmãos. Mas não o eram.

Quando se cumprimentaram, Endymion olhava-o com uma certa frieza, uma vez que, para ele, o príncipe menor da Estrela era uma ameaça no que dizia respeito ao amor de Serena.

Seiya, depois de o cumprimentar, reparou nos outros convidados.

- Olá, rainha Serenity. – beijou-lhe a mão – Olá, Serena. – cumprimentou ao aproximar-se dela e dar-lhe um beijo na cara. Gesto esse que não agradou muito a Endymion.

- Olá, Seiya… - murmurou, corada.

Seiya tinha de admitir. Olhando-a melhor naquele momento, não restavam dúvidas. A sua amiguinha tinha-se tornado numa bela jovem. Continuava tímida e a ter o mesmo sorriso de encantar, mas a sua beleza e graciosidade superaram as suas expectativas. Era única. Podia-se dizer que não havia, naquele universo, alguém que pudesse se comparar a ela.

- Vou ser sincero. És a mulher mais bela que já vi.

- Obrigada…

Enquanto encarava, ainda corada, os seus dois amigos de infância, a princesa da Lua não podia estar mais do que satisfeita. Eles haviam superado as suas expectativas. Endymion havia-se tornado um homem e tanto, um que a deixara sem fôlego assim que o vira. Também pudera, tendo aquele porte e rosto másculos. Quanto a Seiya, este também não tinha ficado atrás. Também havia ficado um _gato_, no entanto continuava a ter aquele seu ar de reguila que lhe era tão característico. Pelo menos era o que via nos seus olhos.

Antes de os conhecer, e até mesmo depois, nunca tivera assim muito contacto com rapazes. A sua mãe fazia questão disso. Por isso, estar com eles de novo, ainda mais com todos aqueles galanteios por parte deles, só faziam com que sentisse ainda mais tímida do que já era.

Será que um deles poderia vir a ser a sua cara-metade…?

* * *

**Ui! Já estamos a formar o triângulo amoroso. Quem acabará por conquistar o coração da nossa doce Serena? Palpites? ^^**

**Até ao próximo! :D**

**Bjs**


End file.
